


in my head, you always just say no

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Apologies, Consent, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Making Out, Movie: Scream 2 (1997), Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Talking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: sidney shows up at cotton's door, not knowing what she's looking for but finding it anyway
Relationships: Sidney Prescott/Cotton Weary
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 6





	in my head, you always just say no

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Scream  
> not me taking the prompt and just using it for the fandom...  
> i was gonna make something stuilly, but sidney and cotton were too appealing!  
> (this takes place directly after the events of scream 2)

Cotton had given Sidney the address and room of the hotel he was staying at. Neither of them had expected her to use it. It was just in case she needed him, they both have a habit of getting involved in substantial situations. He didn’t tell her it was emergencies only, but standing outside of his door now, Sidney just feels wrong. 

She can’t stop herself from knocking though.

When Cotton opens the door, he looks about as surprised to see Sidney as she is to be there. She had seen him earlier that day, when she had sent the reporters after him instead. Somehow she was hoping that he would’ve already packed up and left, gotten on a plane and left a stranger to answer his door.

“Hey Sid, what uh, what’s up?” He asks, through the crack in the door. It has yet to be unlocked.

“I was hoping we could talk.” She tells him, not making eye contact. She crosses her arms across her stomach, embarrassed at the request. The door rattles in front of her, and suddenly it’s wide open, with Cotton standing in between with welcoming arms.

“Come on in.” His smile doesn’t bother her exactly, Sidney admires it. After last night, she won’t be happy again for a while. If he can put on a face, good for him. Maybe it’s even sincere.

She steps through the door, her eyes glued to the ground. The room isn’t too small. There’s a bathroom, a queen sized bed, a small kitchen, and a desk. Cotton pulls out the chair for her, and she takes a seat, sitting on her hands so she isn’t distracted by them.

“Can I get you anything?” He asks from the kitchen area. He’s flipping through the stuff the hotel had given him. “I got coffee, tea, water of course…” He trails off, looking her way.

“Tea is good.” He nods. Sidney sniffles, rubbing her nose. She’s suddenly aware of how she must look. She had showered after it all, and gotten in a change of clothes. Still, she’s been crying all day long, her eyes are sore and puffy. He must’ve noticed, she’s happy he hasn’t said anything. The tea brews, and he comes over to sit on the bed across from her. Sidney feels bad for taking the only chair in the room.

“So what did you need to talk about?” Cotton asks. Sidney doesn’t really have an answer for that, she just needed to see him. That’s not really an adequate answer. “I said I’d call you about the interview, right?” She nods.

“That’s not what this is about Cotton.” She shakes her head now, getting flustered. “I guess I wanted to apologize.” He cuts her off.

“You’ve done that enough.” He tells her, hand up apprising her to quit it. “I was in the wrong in the library. I shouldn’t have been pressuring you like that, I definitely shouldn't have scared you with that gun later on. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.” He pauses and looks away. “Even Diane Sawyer.”

“Of course I will. And I do need to apologize. I know I’ve said it a million times about the trial, but that was unforgivable. I still don’t understand why you’ll talk to me.”

“Stu and Billy did a hell of a job making it look like it was me, you can’t blame yourself for that.” Cotton assures her. She’s still guilty. That’s one of her biggest regrets, and she has a lot of them.

“I know. That’s not why I’m apologizing tonight. You said everyone still saw you as the bad guy, even when you were proved innocent. Even after  _ everything  _ that happened with Billy, I still painted you in that light.” She looks up to see his reaction. He has every right to be angry at her for that, but his face remains neutral. “Me being suspicious of you made the cops feel the same. So I’m sorry Cotton. I’m so sorry that I ruined your life, and I haven't stopped even when you got out of prison."

She brings her hand out from under her leg to wipe away a tear, she really hadn’t wanted to cry here. When she’s done, Cotton reaches out, holding her fingers. 

“You didn’t ruin my life Sid. Maybe it’s uh, karma for some of the bad stuff I’ve done in my life, but you were a victim just as much as I was.” The tea kettle goes off behind them, and he lets go of her hand. Her skin is now deathly cold. He had been holding her in place, similar to before in the library. This time she wasn’t scared though. Without his touch, she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Conscious of her actions, but not understanding herself why she’s doing them, she moves to the bed.

Cotton comes over with a fully stocked tray. Two steaming mugs sit in the corner of it. There’s packets of sugar and vanilla creamer scattered about. Two spoons are off to the side for stirring.

“I wasn’t sure how you took it.” He smiles when he says it. “That’s everything they gave me.” Sidney nods, and he places it on the desk. She doesn’t want to drink yet. He sits down next to her. He thinks maybe she expected him to sit in the chair, but when she gives him a small smile he figures he’s in the clear. She had been avoiding eye contact the entire time, he hadn’t blamed her, but she had been. In that moment however, she looks up at him, her eyes piercing through his own.

“There was something else though. What would you say if I felt a certain way about you? That I was projecting my guilt onto you, and that my feelings for you ended up being the thing to doom you.” It hurts to admit something so childish. “Would you forgive me then?”

“Of course I would Sid.” Cotton’s voice always sounds hesitant, but now the words sound like they’ve been detained in his throat before they could leave his mouth. She puts a hand on his cheek. They’re close, too close. “We shouldn’t, your mom...”   


“Don’t talk about her.” Sidney tells him, he nods. It wasn’t the best time. “I want this Cotton. You have every right to not want it back, but I need to know.” Her eyes dart ever so slightly, searching his own for the answer. He responds when he kisses her. 

Sidney’s left hand finds his other cheek, clutching him. Cotton’s arms instead wrap around her back, pulling her against his chest. They cling to each other, sharing something ever so sincere. Every time they pause for breath someone contemplates pulling away, but they never do. They’re gentle with each other, because that’s what they both need right now, even if they’ll never admit it. Cotton’s hands drift from her back to the hem of her shirt. He backs away, the breathing heavy between them.

“Is this alright?” Instead of giving him her consent, she takes the lead. She pulls her sweater over her head, and starts on her skirt. Cotton follows suit eagerly. Sidney unbuckles her bra, and they’re both left in only their underwear. 

Falling back in the bed, he reclaims her lips. She’s more enthusiastic with him now, but he leaves her face to kiss down her neck. He makes his way down between her breasts, then her stomach. His lips find her hole and his tongue delves deep inside her. As he eats her out, her hands fist the hotel’s sheets tightly. He’s clearly experienced.

He brings her to the brink of her orgasm. She may have moaned his name before, but the first time he processes it he takes one last lick up her clit and returns to her face. When they kiss she can taste herself. 

She goes to shimmy off Cotton’s boxers, he’s hard and so far untouched. While he goes to his drawer to retrieve a condom Sidney takes him in. He’s larger than she had expected, but she decides it's okay. He tilts his head at her shocked face. 

“I’m ready.” She tells him, dismissing his concerns. He slips on the condom, climbing on top of her. He enters her slowly the first time, not wanting to hurt her. But as the pace picks up, the bed bumps against the wall. Sidney feels momentarily guilty about their neighbors, but quickly forgets.

She has her hands splayed across Cotton’s chest, not knowing what else to do with them, but also wanting to worship him. His fingers are pressed into her shoulders, they’ll surely leave bruises by tomorrow morning.

When she feels herself getting close her hand trails down to touch herself. She rubs her clit, and releases her pent up energy with a moment of clarity. Cotton waits until she’s finished to come, capturing her lips as he does so. 

In the moments after, when Cotton is done throwing out the condom and wrapping Sid in a blanket the staff had left, he lays down next to her. She wraps an arm around him, falling asleep cuddled into his side. If her friends were here they’d be saying that she only slept with him as a shitty coping mechanism. Her friends are gone though, and Cotton isn’t. He’s her constant, the only one outside of her dad and Dewey, maybe Gale. He’s just as close to her now as the rest of them, she wants nothing more than to have him in her circle. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright. i rarely write smut and i almost never post it. this really was just supposed to end with them making out, but i figured this worked better.  
> title is from a FIDLAR song  
> drop some kudos or a comment, they make my day!


End file.
